1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In an image communication apparatus of this type such as a facsimile apparatus having a memory reception function, all received data are stored in a memory, the line is released from the facsimile apparatus, and the received image is then read out from the memory and is recorded.
In the transmission mode, the read original image is stored in the memory. When all data are completely read, the image data is transmitted from the memory.
In a conventional image communication apparatus of this type, transmission cannot be performed during data recording in a memory although a line is not busy.
Transmission is started at the end of data reception and recording or by interrupting data reception and recording.
However, when transmission is performed by interrupting data reception, reception and recording must be restarted from the beginning. The received data is of no use.
Prior art patent applications concerning storage of received data in a memory are U.S. Ser. No. 823,118, U.S. Ser. No. 823,075, U.S. Ser. No. 855,704, U.S. Ser. No. 913,997, U.S. Ser. No. 914,652, U.S. Ser. No. 942,208, U.S. Ser. No. 150,659, U.S. Ser. No. 813,514, U.S. Ser. No. 120,104, U.S. Ser. No. 798,316 and U.S. Ser. No. 147,224 filed on behalf of the assignee of the present applicant.